


October 23, 1922

by englishcapital



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishcapital/pseuds/englishcapital
Summary: An angel comes to Earth.





	October 23, 1922

_ November 14th, 1921 _

_ I have almost everything prepared. The ink has been procured. The proper binding prayers have been acquired. I will begin work on the ritual tonight. No one will join me, no matter how hard to try to show them the truth. This world is diseased. It must be cleansed, and no mortal hand can undertake such a task. Only divine intervention can save us now It makes no difference in the end, with enough preparation I can perform the ritual on my own. This world is diseased. It must be cleansed, and no mortal hand can undertake such a task. Only divine intervention can save us now. _

 

_ January 21st, 1922 _

_ I have been set behind schedule. An initial test of the binding ritual set the area ablaze. The ink was lost in the process, it will take time for me to regain the funds to purchase such a quantity again. Not to mention I have gained the attention of several toons on the police force. They do not understand the meaning of my work, I must ensure they do not find my new location, lest they attempt to stop me.  _

 

_ July 8th, 1922 _

_ I have half of the ink needed for the ritual. In order to evade notice, I have been forced to purchase it in smaller quantities though many more channels. However, the police department seems to have moved onto other cases. It may be possible for me to begin purchasing in bulk once more. _

 

_ August 30th, 1922 _

_ A man passed me on the street today. No, a boy. I doubt they have reached the age of eighteen. Their body is in good health. I believe they would make a good candidate for the vessel. I will continue to observe them over the next few weeks to assess their capabilities. With luck, they will fail to notice me. _

 

_ October 15th, 1922 _

_ The stars greeted me in my dreams tonight, and their burning words have touched my mind. They tell me I must move soon. I will not disappoint them. _

 

_ October 23, 1922 _

_ Today is the day. I acquired the body in the small hours of this morning, while they were walking the streets. It was messier than I would have liked, but the body is still whole enough to work as a vessel. The ink will take care of any gaps in the form. I must work quickly, the body must be fresh. It would be no good for an angelic figure to inhabit a rotting corpse.  _

 

A man sat in the center of a room, hunched before a twitching pile of white ink. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, staining their wide grin with red. He’d done it. All on his own. Months of preparation, of modifying binding prayers to ensure the process wouldn’t kill him. And he’d succeeded. He had molded an angel on the mortal plane.

Four wings unfurled from the mass, feathers scattering upon the floor. Ten eyes opened, blinking in the harsh light as tears streamed down. One mouth opened, sucking in its first breath in a new life.

Jophiel screamed.


End file.
